Constanza Torres
Constanza Torres Roleplayed by Ckohrs Maricarmen Pérez and Yan Fernando Torres personify adventure. The couple met attending Ilvermorny, but both clearly had ambitions beyond the four walls of an office. They earned money working odd jobs during the summer to begin funding what they knew would be the best adventure post-graduation: world travel. The best friends took off as soon as they finished school... and didn't stop. Their favorite thing to do was observe and work with animals in their natural habitats. They kept up their travels by living simply, and selling animal byproducts that they harvested themselves, through only the most humane and creature-friendly ways. Four years into their journey they found themselves in the wilds of Africa. They'd met up with a magical Shaman who had offered them a place to lay their heads at night, who also offered to marry them. Though the couple didn't necessarily see any need to make things official, the Shaman had been kind to them, and they ultimately saw no harm, and they had the Shaman perform the ceremony. It wasn't of any consequence to them, at the time, that their marriage wouldn't be legally recognized anywhere else. Why would it need to be when the longest they stayed somewhere was a few months? A couple of years later, Maricarmen conceived. Travelling with a child would be trickier, but they didn't see it as a reason to stop. What an amazing childhood traveling around would be, right? Mercedes was born, and the family grew. Miguel was born a year later, and another year after that, Constanza. Maricarmen and Yan Fernando didn't see any reason to "settle down", despite their family of five. They brought the kids on all the adventures, no matter how reckless. When Mercedes was seven (Miguel was six, Constanza was five), Maricarmen and Yan Fernando had located a wild pack of werewolves-- werewolves that had isolated themselves. While the couple had made friends with them as humans... they stuck around for a full moon, intrigued to see how the pack interacted in their wolfish form. Mercedes got too close, and was bitten. This didn't stop the family from their travels. It just gave them... a monthly complication. It was always ensured, wherever they were, that Mercedes wouldn't hurt whatever animals they were investigating at the time. It was always ensured that all the children would be safe. Despite all this, Maricarmen and Yan Fernando still believed in education. All the children were enrolled in Ilvermorny when they turned eleven. Their parents travelled during the school year alone, always sending letters to update their children of their whereabouts. And the entire family travelled during the summer. The summer of 2034 brought the family to Great Britain. When Yan Fernando realized that a great deal of his family was also there, he decided to enroll the children at Hogwarts, to keep them closer to their cousins. Being closer to his family, a few things about Yan Fernando became evident... things that may not have been as obvious when the family was on the road. Apparently Yan Fernando, and to some degree Maricarmen as well, was a bit homophobic. Constanza Nicole Torres' story began on January 6, 2020, somewhere in Madagascar. The youngest of her siblings, she grew up chasing after them on the family adventures, trusting her older brother and sister (and her parents) to keep her protected. When Constanza was five, one key thing changed in her life-- Mercedes became a werewolf. Other than that, everything stayed the same. Constanza remembers it becoming a game to find the best place for her sister to transform each month, wherever the family happened to find themselves at the time. When Constanza was six her magic manifested for the first time. She was playing in a river when Miguel splashed her with very cold water. She glared at her brother, who found himself flipped upside down, and consequently sitting in that very same cold water. Heading to Ilvermorny five years later was to be expected. She was claimed quickly by Pukwudgie when she started. She did fairly well in school, but sitting down and learning things from a book was really not her style. She longed for the summers when she could be out in the wild blue yonder with her family. At the end of her third year, her parents decided a trip to Great Britain was in order. Apparently she had lots of cousins there. Since she got on well with family, and had struggled to make friends at Ilvermorny, she was optimistic about the prospects. Especially when she found out she'd begin her fourth year at Hogwarts. Constanza is a high-energy teen. Growing up on the road, in the wilds of... everywhere... Constanza wasn't brought up in any sort of confines-- a desk, walls... any of that. The world was both her house and playground. Adjusting to school was extraordinarily difficult. Sitting in a desk, reading from a book, listening to a professor... it's all she can do to stay awake sometimes. She's often seen drumming her fingers on her desk, or tapping her foot underneath it. Constanza is often not aware of many social niceties. While access to a regular shower is, admittedly, a perk... she often wears the same outfit more than once before washing it, and sometimes goes a few days without showering. Low-maintenance is the only lifestyle she's ever known. Additionally, she's very open about things that others might keep quiet. For example, she's not aware that many werewolves keep their wolfish tendencies a secret. She's very open about her sister, and finds it entirely normal. Constanza is very adept with Herbology, and herbal remedies. She's good at spotting healing herbs, and using them-- especially to help her sister after difficult transformations. She cares a great deal for her sister (and her brother) and would defend her under any circumstances. Constanza has seen quite a lot, and so she doesn't shy away from much, and not much will hurt her... but she does have a big heart. Constanza is short and petite in stature, but her big features (and sometimes) her big hair make up for all of that. She has expressive brown eyes, and big bouncy brown hair. She tends to sleek it down with potions more than she did when she was younger, but when she's traveling she usually just braids it all down to keep the humidity from doing its worst. Her face claim is Ivana Baquero. *Constanza means: constancy, steadfastness *Nicole means: victory of the people *Torres means: tower *Her MBTI is: ESFP Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Female Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:January Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Pure-Blood Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Torres Family Category:ESFP